Blame It On the Sleepover
by 805headache
Summary: Rachel is throwing another party... But without alcohol, this time. Klaine, Chang-Chang, somewhat Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This first chapter is going to be people arriving and getting goodie bags. The fun and games will start in the next chapter. Be aware of strong language and possibly sexual scenes in this fic. There _is_ Klaine slash… I'm not apologizing. I don't own anyone here! Peace!

Rachel decides everyone needs something to cool them off. She and Finn have just become intimate, knowing they are meant for one another. Puck is having some weird relationship distance from Quinn, who seems to have things maybe not too clear. Kurt is highly jealous of a new Warbler who may or may not be trying to steal Blaine away, but Klaine has also gotten intimate. Santana might get outed from a new campaign, and she's in love with the next most likely class president Brittany, who isn't sure whether or not they're dating. Tina is with Mike, supporting him in all he does. Mercedes is trying to come out a leader and Artie has just directed the school musical _West Side Story_. Rory is the new kid, still trying to break out of his shell, and Sugar… well no one likes her. She's mean, cruel and talentless – and then blames it all on Asperger's (which is _self_ -diagnosed, by the way). This Friday marks a three-day weekend.

After explaining that the only rule will be NO ALCOHOL, Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Brittany, Tina, Artie and Rory are on board. Puck agrees after some consideration, and Santana folds when Brittany asks her to join. Mike agrees for Tina, and Sugar agrees… even though she isn't _actually_ invited. Friday around noon, Kurt and Mercedes are at Rachel's house hiding all the alcohol from her dads' liquor cabinet. Rachel opts for the traditional: toilet tanks and hall closet. Mercedes hides alcohol outside. She actually digs up some small patches and buries it in the backyard. Kurt gets a little risky. He grabs some of the more potent bottles of alcohol and hides them in Rachel's (underwear, bras, lingerie) vanity drawers.

"Okay, Mercedes, Kurt. I need to ask you guys something." When she has their attention, she continues, holding up a tray of tied-up goodie bags. "I was going to give everybody these when they got in. What do you think?"

Each of them reaches, but Rachel pulls away. She finds individual bags with each of their names on them. Mercedes rolls her eyes and opens her bag. Inside are a few candy bars, a friendship bracelet with bold red and gold, a coupon for two tickets to _Patti Cake$_ , and a row of condoms. Mercedes' eyes are wide at everything she takes out. Kurt's turn. He opens his bag to find two granola bars, a Big Apple keychain, a coupon for two tickets to see _The Glass Castle_ , and a row of condoms.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Depends on what's in Santana's and Quinn's bags." Kurt shrugs. "I'm sure everyone else'll like them."

A couple minutes later, her doorbell rings. It's two o'clock. She opens the door to Finn, Rory and Artie. She welcomes them and asks them to meet her in the kitchen. Eyebrows raised, they do so and are handed specific goodie bags. Finn barges into his excitedly. Inside, he has several protein bars, a coupon for two tickets to _The Hitman's Bodyguard_ , a microphone keychain, and a row of condoms. Arties has his already opened, looking over the candy bars, camcorder keychain, coupon for two tickets to _Ingrid Goes West_ , and the row of condoms. Rory hesitantly opens his to reveal some candy bars, a four-leaf clover keychain, coupon for two tickets to _Logan Lucky_ , and a row of condoms.

"Thanks, Rache." Finn gives her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, this is cool." Artie admits.

"I've never gone to a party and gotten gifts b'fore. Do I keep 'em?"

"If you want to."

"I like 'em." He grins.

A short time later, everyone is binging on the protein, granola and candy bars. The doorbell rings and Rachel goes to answer. In come Brittany, Santana, Puck, Tina and Mike. Everyone gets a goodie bag once in the kitchen. Everyone gets different candy bars. Brittany gets a unicorn, Santana gets a chili pepper, Puck gets a guitar, Tina gets a set of fangs and Mike gets a dancer's outline on their keychains. Everyone also gets a coupon each for two tickets to several different movies.

Brittany gets the third installment of the British comedy series _The Trip to Spain_ , Santana gets another badlands crime saga film _Wind River_ , Puck gets the Stephen King fantasy adventure _The Dark Tower_ , Tina gets the Robert Pattinson thriller _Good Time_ , and Mike gets Al Gore's return to the big screen in _An Inconvenient Sequel: Truth to Power_. Of course, as well, everyone gets a row of condoms.

"You gonna let us hook up in your house, Berry?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"I'd rather you didn't." She admits. "But if you do, the only thing I ask is for you to wear protection."

"Alright, Berry."

Santana and Brittany move to sit on the couch in the living room. Tina and Mike join Puck and Finn, also in the living room. Artie and Mercedes join them as they start to sing the song Puck is playing in the living room, on the guitar he brought. Owl City's _Meteor Shower_. The whole house is singing along when the bell rings again. Rachel runs up to greet Blaine and Quinn. They look paranoid.

"Hey, guys. You okay?"

"Let us in and shut the door."

Quinn demands as Blaine squeezes through. Rachel leaves the door ajar, slowly closing it. Just before it hits the doorframe, it's pushed open by an unknown force. Rachel is thrown into Quinn, and Sugar struts inside. Rachel groans upon realization and leads them into the kitchen for their goodie bags. Blaine walks over and gives Kurt a hug before digging into his goodie bag. He gets a friendship bracelet with navy blue and bold red that reminds him of Dalton Academy. He also gets a few protein bars, a coupon for two tickets to _Patti Cake$_ , and a row of condoms. He eyes Kurt, who rolls his eyes and kisses Blaine quickly. Kurt disappears into the living room with Blaine on his heels.

"Thanks, Rachel!"

"Oh, I hope they use protection." She mutters under her breath.

Quinn looks inside her goodie bag. She finds a coupon for two tickets to _Good Time_ , a heart-shaped keychain, a pack of candy cigarettes, and a row of condoms.

"Candy cigarettes?"

"We both know you haven't quit." Rachel points out. "But no smoking at my party. So, the candy ones will have to do."

Sugar seems dissatisfied at the contents of her goodie bag. She has a star-shaped keychain, a few caramel apple lollies (the ones that make your mouth clamp up), a coupon for two tickets to _Detroit_ , and a single condom. She groans and stomps into the living room as the song ends. Rachel comes up to the side, holding out the door that leads to her basement.

"Alright, who's ready to play Truth or Dare?"

Everyone jumps up at the call, following her to the basement for some sleepover fun.

 **Feel free to leave reviews/suggestions on games for them to play!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is where they start playing the games. If you have any ideas, let me know! Thanks! I own no one!

"Alright, Berry. You're up first." Puck grins. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you ever consider being a nudist?"

"Noah! Yeah, under the right circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"One question per truth, Noah. Santana, you're up."

"Dare me."

"Go get a cucumber from my fridge and make out with it for ninety seconds."

She raises an eyebrow. "Crafty, Berry."

Santana runs upstairs, finds the cucumber and brings it back downstairs. With all eyes on her, she 'goes all the way' between her tongue and the vegetable. Artie, Brittany and Puck cheer when she's through.

"Alright, Wheelchair."

"Dare." He's ready.

"Go take a Selfie with one of Berry's toilets and post in online, saying it's your soulmate."

He frowns, but he has help getting back upstairs. He heads to the downstairs bathroom and does as requested. A couple seconds after he does, Santana gets pinged and she shows everyone. They're still laughing when Artie, Mike and Puck return.

"Har, har. Quinn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done while having sex?"

Her face looks like a tomato. "I, uh, I ate a Popsicle from someone's buttcrack once."

Everyone except Quinn and Puck laugh. Both of them look very embarrassed. It's so clear to see who the _someone_ is.

"Okay, Blaine. You're up."

"Dare."

"Trade clothes with Britt."

Blaine and Brittany go to a nearby closet and reemerge about five minutes later. Brittany is wearing a cobalt blue polo shirt and bright green pants. Blaine looks embarrassed in Brittany's Cheerio's uniform (remember, it's a _short_ skirt). Kurt smiles as his eyes dance. He puts an arm around Blaine when he sits back down. His face is still red when he turns to the next victim.

"Mike, you haven't gone yet."

"Truth." He laughs.

"What's the longest period of time you've gone without masturbating?"

It's his turn to flush from embarrassment. "Um, well, like three weeks almost." He's ready to turn all attention off him before they can comment. "It's your turn, Finn."

"I can tell the truth."

"Who, of the guys in this room, would you have sex with?"

His turn to be a tomato. He looks around. He can't have sex with his brother, or his brother's dapper boyfriend. Rory is too new to have sex with, so that leaves Mike, Puck and Artie. After squirming a little more, he has an answer.

"Puckerman."

"I'm flattered, Hudson." He cracks a smile.

The tension breaks apart and Finn grins. "Alright, Rory. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Text out 'I've always loved you' and send it to this number."

Rory types out the message, as well as the send number. He pauses just before sending it.

"Who's number is this?"

"I'll tell you after you send it."

Rory does so, and Finn cracks up. "Don't worry, you've never met her."

"Who was it?" Rachel is curious.

"Holly Holliday."

The group laughs again. When it dies down, Rory looks around the group.

"Who hasn't been called on yet?"

Puck, Kurt, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Sugar raise their hands. He smiles.

"Okay, Tina. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"If you could slap anyone here, who would it be?"

"Sugar." She answers immediately. "Mercedes, truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"Let Brittany give you a haircut."

" _My_ hair?"

"Either let Brittany give you a haircut or you have to drink three spoonfuls of that wicked hot sauce upstairs."

Sighing, she crawls over to Brittany and sits down. Tina hands over her nail scissors. After some long, pensive minutes, Brittany starts ruffling her hair and moves the scissors hurriedly through her hair. She hears the snipping sound and cringes at each one. Finally, Brittany sets the scissors down. Rachel holds out a mirror for Mercedes to inspect.

"Wait…" Mercedes doesn't see much of a difference. "What did you do?"

Brittany triumphantly holds up three short strands of hair. "You didn't say how much needed to be cut."

"Alright, Brittany. Your turn. Truth? Or dare?"

"Dare." She smiles.

"Text out 'You're the woman I never was' and send it blindly."

"That's so mean. I can't send it to a blind person."

"No, Honey." Santana explains. "Sending it blindly means sending it to a random person in your phonebook. On your phone."

"Oh, okay."

She does her dare easily, and two phones go off in the room. And then one of the same goes off again. Rory and Blaine check their phones.

"I have to go, you guys."

"Leaving already, Care Bear?" Santana questions Rory. "That woman you made me text thinks I'm someone named April, and the other was my mom. I've got to go."

He leaves the basement with everyone questioning who April is. Blaine shows his text to Kurt, who starts laughing.

"What is it?" Rachel asks worriedly. "You don't have to leave too, do you?"

Kurt laughs. "No, it's just Blaine here is the woman Britt never was."

The April scenario is pushed out of the others' minds for a moment so they can laugh about Blaine's text from Brittany. Eventually, Brittany sits up and aims for Sugar.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, sucka."

"Take off your underwear and put on Kurt's."

"Um, not happening, Britt." Kurt points out.

"Oh, I didn't say you have to wear _hers_ , Kurtie."

Sugar blushes feverishly. She goes behind the radiator and pulls out a pair of granny panties.

"What's wrong with your underwear, Kurt?" Blaine whispers. "Is it Designer or something?"

"Nada."

"Nada? What's that? Swedish?"

Sugar drops her granny panties on the floor and walks back over impatiently. Kurt giggles under his breath.

"Well…?"

"You're wearing them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demands.

Kurt has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Puck chalks it up and hoots.

"Ooh, Hummel's going commando!"

Blaine and Sugar, as well as pretty much everyone else is surprised. Sugar, though, squeals and gets very red.

"I'm only sticking around for _one more thing_. Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answers with the same smile.

"I dare you to lick Quinn's feet."

Quinn stares back at her, sighs and takes off her shoe without losing eye contact. Blaine unwraps an uneaten protein bar and Kurt crawls over. Also not breaking eye contact from Sugar, he sticks out his tongue. He holds his breath and runs his tongue over Quinn's foot. Sugar makes a disgusted sound.

"You all are so gross, and I am never coming back."

"You weren't invited!" Rachel shouts after her.

Quinn shudders, running upstairs to wash off her foot. Kurt graciously takes the protein bar Blaine offers to rid his mouth of the taste of foot. When he's calmer, he turns back.

"Hey, Puck, you're the only one of us who hasn't done a truth or dare."

"Alright, give me a dare."

"Kiss Artie… anywhere on his face."

Puck rolls his eyes with a grin. He walks over to Artie and kisses his nose. Then he turns to face the remainder of the group.

"Alright, everyone. It's five o'clock. I say we play Never Have I Ever with whatever Berry's got in that cooler fridge over there."

 **Hello! Thanks for sticking around! I love you people!**


End file.
